


In a different reality

by ourvelvetscars



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the death cure - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars
Summary: In a different reality where Brenda ran just a little bit faster and Newt held on for a little bit longer, perhaps things would be different. Perhaps he would still be alive.





	1. Saving Newt

**Author's Note:**

> !! This is NOT a story but rather just small one shots and scenes about these characters !!
> 
> This has probably been done before but this is my interpretation of how THAT scene should've gone. It's pretty short but enjoy! :)

"Newt!" Thomas yelled as Newt slipped from his grasp and collapsed onto the floor with a hard thud. Thomas grabbed his shoulders, "C'mon Newt stay with me please."

"Tommy," Newt gasped as if he was trying to find his last string of humanity within him. Thomas wrapped his arms around his friend, pulled him up and dragged him across the ground in the direction of the Berg. Newt screamed, something inhumane, he reached out and pushed Thomas away from him.

"Tommy leave before I hurt you," Newt cried out. After everything Thomas had faced, he had never felt fear like this before. The fear of losing his best friend.

"Thomas!!" A young girl called out. Thomas whipped his head around to see Brenda gasping for air with little glass vile in her hand and a syringe in her other hand.

"We can still save him," she said, "you can save him. I heard Teresa, I need your blood." Thomas divided his attention away from Newt who was gasping on the floor. His blood was ths cure afterall. He has a chance to save Newt.

 

 

After a few moments of mixing Thomas' blood with the vile of liquid they had finally created a mixture that would cure newt but now came the most difficult part.

"Newt hey bud we can help you," Thomas said softly. Thomas looked into his friend's eyes and did not see the hopeful caring friend staring back at him.

"Newt please," Thomas kept repeating his name as though it would bring his friend back to reality. Newt screamed and lunged forward. Thomas skillfully grabbed him and tackled him to the floor.

"BRENDA NOW!" Thomas held Newt as Brenda injected the serum into one of Newt's throbbing blue veins. Newt yelled out in pain but his grasp on Thomas loosened. Thomas untackled Newt.

"Newt hey Newt," he said, repeatedly shaking his friend but Newt fell back into the floor head first.

"Is he..." Brenda muttered. Thomas listened to Newt's breathing becoming steady and felt for his heartbeat. With Newt's hand tangled in his, Thomas went, "He's alive. Newt's alive," Thomas looked up at the sky that was filled with fire and destruction.

"Oh my God we did it," Brenda said with a smile.

"Take- take him to the Berg, take care of him. I need to go back." Thomas let go of Newt praying Newt will live through this ugly mess.

Brenda stopped, her smile vanishing, "go back?"

"I need to end this once and for all Brenda," Thomas stood up, cleared his face and left.


	2. The Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas didn't realise how much Newt meant to him until his friend was almost ripped away from him. And now they finally have a chance to say how they really feel as the night stretches out ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for including bits from the letter I was an emotional mess but if I'm gonna suffer y'all are gonna suffer with me :)))

Thomas woke up to the sound of something clattering. "What the-" he said sitting upright. His heart was about to beat out of his cheet but he soon calmed down once he realised there was no REAL threat.

The sunshine poured into the tent strong enough to blind the eyes of the boy who had just woken up. Thomas rubbed his eyes and stood up surprised to find that he still had his balance. He looked around; he was in a tent that was fairly obvious, and there were small little bottles laying around on the table beside him (probably medicine he assumed).

Thomas slowly walked out of the tent to find himself on some grass. He could see the waves calmly brush against the rocks. He looked around for any familiar faces and soon came to realise he was at the safe haven. Thomas took a deep breathe of fresh air and saw his friend Minho.

"Thomas! You're awake!" Minho laughed wrapping his huge arms around Thomas, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"About time greenie," Thomas instantly recognised the voice; the annoying yet familiar voice of Gally. Thomas laughed and hugged him back. Even though they have had their fair share of fights, there would be no safe haven if it weren't for Gally's help. Gally pat Thomas' back that sent Thomas stumbling forward.

"Good to see you're in one piece hermano," Jorge said smirking and before he knew it Brenda had flung her arms around Thomas.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said gently.

"And you know who else is up and walking?" Minho said and pushed Newt into the light from behind the shadows. Thomas let go of Brenda and went to hug Newt. Newt limped forward as he normally did and embraced Thomas.

"Thanks for not letting me die Tommy," Newt said with a hint of sarcasm but the softness in his voice betrayed how he really felt.

"Good to see you too Newt," Thomas buried his face in Newt's neck. He didn't realise how much Newt had meant to him until the boy had almost slipped away from his fingers.

"Alright break it up you two," Gally said rolling his eyes, "Newt help me gather some wood for the bonfire tonight will you?"

"Can't believe I put up with you for nearly 4 years now," Newt laughed, limping behind Gally. Thomas couldn't help but smile.

Gally playfully punched Newt in the arm, "Oh shut up Newt."

\---

The night approached and safe haven was safer than ever. As the bonfire continued to burn, people dispersed into their own little groups of friends. Thomas sat on the wooden log watching his friends and felt a surge of pride overcome him. They actually beat wicked. They lost a few friends along the way and yet they saved a few others and made new ones. Thomas took out the wooden doll that Chuck gave him before he died and held it tightly.

"Mind if I have a seat?" Newt asked with his hair flailing around in the cold breeze.

"Go ahead. How do you feel Newt?" Thomas asked watching his friend nervously. He was afraid the flare would come back because it was all too good to be true.

"Never been better Tommy," he replied.  
They sat in silence just listening to the waves crash and the wind howl.

"Listen Thomas, I'm sorry about what happened to Teresa. I know you cared about her and I know she did what she thought was right. Got us into a bloody mess, but she had good intentions. You both saved me," Newt said, his voice so small. Thomas was afraid if he broke the silence, he would break with it.

"Thanks Newt. She was just trying to help she didn't deserve this," Thomas choked out. It was like there was a huge stone stuck in his throat that he just couldn't get out. 

"I know mate. But she would have been proud of you and everything you've done to get us all here. Heck I know I am. I never doubted you for a second Tommy," Newt said as he ran his hands through his hair. Thomas squeezed Chuck's wooden doll even tighter. He looked at Newt and smiled. 

"Thomas I need to say something," Newt started. Thomas looked at him reassuringly.  
"I remember when you first came up in the box, just a scared little greenie. You had so many questions; sort of reminded me of how I used to be, filled with hope and curious about everything you know? But when you ran into the maze to save Alby and Minho that's when I knew I would follow you anywhere. And I have. We all have. If it weren't for you we would still be stuck in that god awful maze. So I guess just thank you. Thank you for never giving up on us. Thank you for saving my life. I owe you big time Tommy," Newt smiled, a genuine smile that Thomas had not seen in a very long time.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Newt. When you started turning into a crank I just knew I had to save you. I lost Chuck, I lost Alby, I lost Winston, I couldn't lose you too. You were right you know? You said that there was a place for us somewhere and now here we are. Safe haven," Thomas said looking out at all the happy faces.

Newt wrapped one arm around him and went, "well I'm here now Tommy. And I ain't going nowhere, you can't get rid of me that easily." Thomas laughed leaning closer to Newt.

"Kind of ironic how the cure was literally just... your blood. All this time. It was always you," Newt wondered.

Thomas shook his head, "I'm nothing without you guys honestly."

"Alright that's enough soppy stories for today. Fry is making his famous stew, we better go have some before it runs out. You coming?" Newt stood up brushing off the dust.

"I'll be there in a bit," Thomas said.

"Sure thing Tommy," Newt said and did a little half jog upto Minho.

"Wish you were here Chuck," Thomas muttered to himself looking around. He stuffed the wooden doll back into his pocket. Thomas couldn't have imagined that things would turn out the way they did but here they were. Safe haven wasn't too bad after all.


	3. Infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt thought all his worries were finally gone but when the Flare makes a comeback in the Safe Haven, he quickly realises he was wrong- he had even more to worry about now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: includes a panic attack  
> So please don't read if you don't want to.  
> Not everyone experiences a panic attack in the same way but what I wrote here came from personal experience.

Newt woke up on the cold hard floor, the dirt sticking onto his face without the intention of leaving.

"Morning hermano," Jorge snorted as he passed by, "kid you gotta stop rolling out of your shamrock in the middle of the night."

"What- oh, I've only done it like once or twice!" Newt protested.

"Or thrice!" Frypan called out. Jorge laughed and kept walking. Newt sighed, got up and brushed his clothes.

"Morning Newt. Rolled out of bed again huh?" Thomas asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"Shut up Tommy," Newt grumbled and went to do his morning routines.

\---

"Newt I was thinking-" Brenda started but was interrupted when a scream echoed throughout the safe haven. Newt and Brenda simultaneously dropped the logs they were holding and they both sprinted towards the noise.  
There was a girl she was about their age, on the ground with blue veins bulging out. The veins of a crank. The virus.

"Shit Minho hold her down!" Thomas yelled running into the scene with a wooden bat in his hand. He swung the bat at the girl's head and she passed out.  Newt stepped forward but Thomas got to him first.

"Newt stay back. I can't risk you getting infected again," Thomas placed his hand on Newt's chest and pushed him back. They made space for Minho and Gally to carry the girl inside. Newt stared at the girl his stomach twisting and turning and his heart racing. His hand subconsciously went to Thomas' only to realise Thomas had already left following close behind Minho and Gally.

\---

Newt walked towards the tent but stopped when he heard hissed voices.

"How did she get infected?" He heard the sharpness in Thomas' voice.

"I think she was infected _before_ she came to the Safe Haven Thomas," another girl said. Newt recognised this soft voice as Allie's, the girl they had all appointed to be their doctor.

"Oh god, but can we contain it? Stop the virus from spreading?" Minho asked.

"I think so. With Thomas' blood and his antibodies I should be able to mix up the same serum that saved Newt. So even if the virus travelled with us, we now know how to cure the infected," Allie said expertly.

Newt finally stepped into the tent to find the same girl gasping on the bed and Thomas and Minho beside her. Allie was mixing up the serum with measuring cylinders and test tubes all around her. Thomas looked up at Newt who had his eyes glued to the crank.

"Newt I already told you-" Thomas stood up exasperated.

"Yeah yeah Tommy I heard you the first time. Don't want me turning into a bloody crank again now do we?" Newt said snappily, "can you cure her?"

Allie looked at Newt with shining blue eyes, "I'm not making any promises here but I will try my best. Thomas I need your blood."

Thomas stared at Newt for a second before turning around. Minho came towards Newt and pushed him out of the tent.

"What's going on with you dude?" He asked.

"Minho I don't know. I just saw her and my entire body went numb and cold and this fear just came over me I-"  Newt started to shake.

Minho took Newt's hands, "woah hey listen, you've been through a lot man. You're not going to catch the flare again okay? You're free from it. There's nothing to worry about."  
Minho spoke softly fully aware that his friend was panicking.

"Minho I can't breathe," Newt gasped, trying to blink out tears from his eyes. Newt felt as though his entire world was craving in and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The fear in Newt's chest was about to crawl out of his chest.

"What's going-" Thomas came out of tent with the bat in his hand and stopped in his tracks. Newt lost his balance and fell, still gasping as though there was no oxygen left to breathe. Thomas dropped the bat and rushed to his side.

"Thomas he's having a panic attack what do we do?" Minho asked desperately.

"Give him some space," Thomas said and they both moved back a little.

"Newt hey listen to me okay focus on my voice. You're going to be just fine. I won't let anything happen to you okay? Newt you have to breathe, cmon take a deep breath in and now out," Thomas said watchfully. Newt did as he was told and very slowly started to calm down. Newt didn't realise he was squeezing Thomas's hands until he looked down.

"Thanks Tommy," he said quietly, wiping away the tears from the event.  
Thomas glanced at Minho, both a little shocked from what happened. All 3 of them stayed there on the ground for a few seconds.

Minho got up first and sighed, "how about we go get something to eat huh?"

Newt looked up at him, "can you get me something Minho? I just need some rest."

"Yes of course, I'll be right back," and with that he was off.

 

Thomas shuffled closer to his friend.  
"Newt you know you have nothing to worry about right? We didn't appoint Allie as our doctor for nothing, she can save her," Thomas said softly.

Newt still staring at the ground went, "but what if she can't? What if the flare comes back? Tommy... I'm scared," Newt choked out.

"As long as I'm around that ain't happening. You fought against the world's deadliest virus and hell you survived!! You're the strongest person I know Newt," Thomas said wrapping his arms around his friend. Newt didn't say anything because he really didn't have to. He didn't stop himself when his head rested again Thomas' chest and his heavy eyelids closed.


	4. A long overdue celebration

One whole month passed by as they found refuge and sanctuary in the safe haven. It wasn't perfect but it was damn near close to it. There were no other victims of the Flare virus, everyone seemed relatively safe and all was well.

"Tonight marks one month of the safe haven. It's been one month of peace and bliss and I reckon we should celebrate," Gally spoke out to the crowd in during their Gathering.

"Let's have a bonfire!" A boy in the crowd called out and everyone burst into excited chatter.

"Quiet!! If we do this then everyone needs to pitch in, we especially need to collect a lot of heavy firewood," Gally ordered and set everyone into groups with respective tasks to get on with.

"I'm going to make the best stew y'all have ever tasted," Fry said rubbing his hands together with a enormous smile on his face.

 

 

The night drew in as the sun slowly set in into the horizon marking the end of another day. Everyone played their part; wood was collected, ingredients were found and instruments were create to dance the night away. Newt crept up on Fry who was cropping up some onions while humming a light tune to himself.

"Hey Fry," he said quietly. Fry lept into the air frightened and was ready to use his knife when he realised it was just Newt. He let out a huge breathe.

"Newt!! Stop that!! I could've accidentally stabbed you!" Fry shrieked but Newt just laughed it off patting his friend on the back.

 

 

"Alright everybody let's light it up!" Minho yelled as they lit up the bonfire and watched the flames arise into one giant heat ball. They placed logs around the fire and Minho sat down on one of them absolutely exhausted. Thomas sat next to him admiring the auburn waves of heat that radiated from the wood.

"Do you think there are any survivors out there?" Thomas asked staring into the flames.

"If there were any, there all probably long dead by now. Or turned into cranks," Minho said taking a swig of his drink.

"But we can't be the only survivors in the entire world? We need to go see if anyone else survived," Thomas blurted.

"Always full of bright ideas aren't you Thomas? We are NOT going back out there again you dumb shank," Minho rolled his eyes. Newt stumbled along and placed himself inbetween his friends.

"Minho what are you yelling about?" Newt asked as he grabbed Minho's drink and gulped it down.

"Thomas has lost his mind," Minho muttered staring at his now empty cup.

"So the usual then," Newt laughed.

"Newt I think we should go back out there and search for more survivors," Thomas said quietly.

Newt and Minho both remained quiet until Minho coughed, "you see what I mean, completely bonkers."

"Tommy listen, we went through all the trouble of actually getting here. Our friends died for us to get here and now you want to go back out there?" Newt asked staring at his friend as though he was insane.

"I hear you but-" Thomas began but he was cut short when Newt his arms around Thomas and Minho.

"Guys we can talk about this later, just get enjoy the night," he said.

"HEY YOU THREE COME OVER HERE!" Gally yelled his voice echoing. Thomas sighed and got up. Newt and Minho followed suit. Gally was surrounded by is friends.

"So greenie, wanna have a rematch?" Gally asked smirking. His eyes shone with mischief.

"Rematch?" Thomas replied confused. Fry laughed and pushed Thomas forward and before he could protest the boys and girls had formed a circle around Thomas. Gally entered the circle cracking his knuckles.

"Hit me with your best shot greenie," he said.

"Remember you asked for it," Thomas grinned and dived in aiming to grab Gally's shoulders but Gally moved to the side and tackled Thomas to the floor. After tackling on the ground Thomas finally found his feet but Gally swung his legs across the floor and Thomas fell to the floor again. With stand and dust in his mouth he grabbed Gally's arm furiously twisting it. Gally yelled and pat the floor 3 times as a surrender. Thomas stood up and held a hand for Gally to take.

He took it, "pretty good greenie. Much better than last time."

"I've learned a thing or two since them," Thomas shrugged.

Gally laughed and pat Thomas's back, "Alright who's next?"

Thomas joined Minho and Newt who had the biggest smirks on their faces.

"You might be able to beat Gally but you can't take me," Minho said cockily.

"You wanna test out that little theory of yours?" Thomas teased him laughing.

"Maybe later Thomas," he replied. Newt stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked concerned.

"You hear that?" Newt asked pointing to the sky.

"Hear what?" Minho went staring blankly at the night sky.

"That's the sound of peace I'll never have because you two shanks won't shut up," Newt mocked them.

Minho did the biggest eyeroll ever, "you're an annoying twat Newt."

"Oh shut up you knob. You love me," Newt smiled back. Minho playfully smacked Newt's head with his hand softly laughing to himself.


	5. Nightmares at the Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Newt took the cure but is he really fully cured? Newt's struggles with post trauma increasingly gets worse by the day but will he be able to pull through this?

"Tommy, help me please help me," Newt gasped in his sleep withering around helplessly. The lights around him went up as Aris sat on the edge if Newt's bed trying to wake up him.  
Newt's eyes fluttered open sweat dripping down his forehead. Confused and scared he scanned around quickly. 

"Newt hey you're gonna be okay," Aris said keeping his hand firm on Newt's shoulder.   
Minho and Thomas sprinted in worried, Minho looking half asleep.

"What's going on?" The boy asked ruffling his hair. Thomas sat beside Newt scowling. 

"Just a nightmare," Newt muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Newt you were screaming," Sonya replied empathetically. She stood beside Harriet worriedly biting her nails.

"Bad nightmare then," Newt grumbled clearly very annoyed.

"You were screaming: "Thomas help me save me don't let me turn into one of them."" Sonya said softly. The whole place went silent. Nobody knew what to say.

"Alright guys just go back to sleep no need to make a scene," Thomas said as he quickly realised Newt had gone stiff. 

As the crowd around them dispersed slowly, Minho went, "you two gonna be okay?" Thomas nodded and Minho left leaving two boys alone. 

After a long crisp silence Thomas spoke, "Newt what's going on? This is the third time this has happened." 

"I think they call it post traumatic stress disorder. Everytime I close my eyes I can't breathe it's like I'm drowning and there's no way up," Newt said silently. 

Thomas stared at him empathetically, "Newt you've never been more healthy. The flare can't get to you here."   
And that was the last straw. Newt had had enough of everyone telling him the same old story over and over again. 

"You don't bloody get it Tommy," he stood up hissing, "I felt myself slowly going insane, losing every little part of my humanity that I had left. You don't understand how hard it was to keep holding on. I had these urges. Urges to... to kill and to... to eat people I can't live with those memories anymore Tommy I can't!!" Tears crawled down the boy's face. It broke Thomas to see his friend like this. It was as though Newt was never really fully cured. Thomas stood up and hugged Newt. He felt Newt slowly ease into his arms and bury his face in Thomas's neck. 

"I'm so sorry Newt. You're right. I don't understand. I don't know the internal battle you had to fight, what you risked to save Minho. But what I do know is that we would not be here without you. You're the strongest and most selfless person I know. We can get through this Newt. Just let me help you," Thomas pleaded rubbing his hands up and down newts back to reassure him.

"You- you can't help me," Newt stuttered. 

"You know I can't accept that. With time you will get better and these demons won't hurt you anymore. But you can't give up Newt. Remember when we were out in the scorch, you told me you wouldn't let me give up and you didn't. And now I'm saying I won't let YOU give up," Thomas said.   
Newt pulled back and wiped away his tears. 

"Thank you Thomas. I-" the words got caught in his mouth. Newt almost spilled the biggest secret he swore he would never admit to.

"What is it?" Thomas asked. Newt gulped as his palms began sweating and shook his head, "it's nothing really." Thomas tilted his head confused, 

"Newt if we're gonna make this work, we can't keep secrets from each other." 

"It's just I'm really glad you're here," Newt said very quietly that Thomas had to strain his ears to hear.

"We should get some sleep," Thomas stood up stretching, about to walk away.

"Wait Tommy can you stay with me just for tonight?" Newt asked almost ashamed of how weak he felt.

"Yeah of course, move over then. I swear if you push me off..." Thomas huffed as Newt laughed. Newt moved to one side of his small straw bed he usually slept on and let Thomas have the other side. 

Newt stared up at the dusty cover above him, "goodnight Tommy." There was no reply. Newt turned to find Thomas had already fallen into a deep sleep just like that. Newt admired the peaceful look on Thomas's face as he closed his own two eyes letting fate handle the rest.


	6. A message in a bottle

There was a sudden rush of people scuttering as everyone huddled inside the vast open tent where they hold their daily meetings and gatherings. Newt didn't know what was happening regardless he moved forward instinctively.

Minho jogged to his side, "what do you think is going on?"

Newt just shrugged, "no bloody clue."

They stepped inside to find everyone was settling down on the steps. It was like back in the glade where they held the Gatherings. Except this time Thomas and Gally were the ones in charge making all the larger decisions. Minho, Newt, Brenda, Allie (their doctor) and Jorge would stand closely approving or disapproving their decisions. 

 

After everyone settled down, Gally stepped forward with a little glass bottle in his right hand.

"Hey guys so today I've gathered all of you  here today because Brenda and I found this bottle just floating about in from the sea and it seems to have a piece of paper with message inside it," Gally lifted the bottle firmly in his hand which had a small piece of paper inside.

There was a hushed whisper from the crowd that died down when Gally began to speak again. Gally took out the paper carefully, "So we read the paper and basically I'll read out what it says. It says, 'if there are any survivors out there please help us. We are stuck inside the last city with no way out, surrounded by cranks. Please help.' Signed by two girls names Alisha and Gwen. This was written 3 months ago. Now, I know this is going to sound insane but I reckon we should check this out.." Gally ended and the room went bitter silent.

Thomas frowned harshly at Gally. He spoke quickly, "You're right that's insane. These people could be dead for all we know now or worse, turned into cranks."

"Or maybe they're still alive? Thing is we don't know so we should find out. It'll only be a 3 day trip at the very least. It wouldn't be fair to just leave them there knowing we could have saved them," Gally said stern and sure. People started whispering in hushed voices unsure of the whole situation.

"No Gally we can't risk that. We don't know how the world has changed since we left," Thomas said trying to be rational.

Galley sighed, "What do the rest of you guys think? Brenda? Minho? Newt?"

Brenda stepped forward, "I think you're right Gally. If these people are still alive we can't just stay here. We need to at least go check," Brenda replied. Thomas bit his lip clearly very frustrated.

"But to risk the safety of the safe haven for 2 people?!" Thomas blurted out.

Sonya who had been sitting silently at the front spoke up, "well that's not what you said when we risked the lives of everyone to save Minho from WICKED..."

"Oh no she didn't," Minho beside Newt mumbled.

The crowd immediately went silent as everyone waited for the burn to cool off.

"Sonya this is different," Thomas said defensively.

"Is it? You-" Sonya was ready to go off when Newt took a step forward, deciding to take charge.

"Alright everybody calm down. I say we go check out the last city. Search for any survivors, for these 2 people at least. We can't just leave them to fend for themselves that's inhumane. If we don't find them we come straight back. Gally you said 3 days trip in the berg right?" Newt asked to which Gally nodded silently, "brilliant, so everyone on the same page?"

Everyone nodded quietly, everyone except Thomas. Newt turned and starred at Thomas almost callenging him. Neither of them broke eye contact.  
After a few burning seconds, Thomas sighed, "you're right Newt, you're always right. We'll leave tomorrow at first light then."

"Glad we settled that. Thanks Newt," Gally sent him a quick smile of appreciation as Newt went back the sidelines. Minho was leaning at the wall with a smirk on his face.

The meeting ended and it was agreed that Thomas, Minho, Newt, Gally, Brenda and Jorge would leave on the quest back to the last city.

\--

The next day, everyone loaded their backpacks onto the Berg with weaponry, food and water. Allie came by to help them pack. Everyone was entering the Berg when Thomas stopped Newt on the steps.

"Thomas what are you doing?" Newt asked bewildered.

"I- Newt you should stay here," Thomas said hesitantly. Thomas's hands went to Newt's chest pushing him back.

"What? After all of this and now you want me to stay back? Is this because you're afraid I'll catch the bloody flare again?" Newt fumed furiously.

"No, Newt I need you to stay back to take over in case something happens to us. I mean we'll be fine but I need to know you're here to take over just in case," Thomas said hurriedly. He slowly took steps forward which caused Newt to take steps back. They both got off the steps to the platform of the berg. Thomas's hand was still on Newt's chest pushing him forcefully.

Newt pushed away Thomas's hand, "but you'll make it back. It's only 3 days."

"Yes of course we will but we need a plan B if anything DOES go wrong. Please Newt," Thomas said taking his friends hand, "these guys here respect and care for you. They'll listen to you."

After a long silence, Newt looked up, "Well you're bloody convincing Tommy I'll give you that. Fine I'll stay. But you better come back in one piece," Newt grumbled squeezing Thomas's hand and then letting it go. Thomas laughed as Newt hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Newt. I know I can count on you," Thomas replied pulling back.

Minho handed back Newt's backpack from the Berg, "don't miss us too much ya shank."

Newt chuckled as he hugged Minho, "take care of them Minho. And take care of yourself."

"I always do."

Newt stepped back and watched his friends load into the Berg and take their respective seats.

"Stay safe everyone!" Allie said waving them off. They watched as the Berg lifted off into the air and sped away from them like a flash of light.


	7. A message in a bottle pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas was right when he said he doesn't go looking for danger, but rather danger finds HIM...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter (chapter 6: a message in a bottle). 
> 
> I'll remind y'all this IS NOT a story, just little scenes I'm randomly writing ok cool enjoy :) xx

It had been 3 days. Newt paced up and down by his hammock nervously.

"Newt you need to calm down," Aris said.

"Aris they're taking too long. Where are they?" Newt asked running his fingers across his dirty blonde hair.

"I'm sure they're just fine," Aris said trying to calm Newt down.

Newt sighed, "it's Thomas. When is he ever 'just fine?'" Aris bit his lip knowing full well Newt was completely right.

 ---------

Newt was helping tie up the loose ends of someone's hammock when a bell rang off. A bell that indicated their berg was arriving.

"Newt they're back!!" Allie said sprinting across the fields. Newt dropped everything and followed suit. They both arrived at the large barren field and watched the massive berg land safely.

The door opened and that was when things got real hectic. Newt could only stare when Brenda wheeled out a screaming Thomas in a hospital bed.

"What in the world?" Allie asked as she quickly tied up her hair into a pony tail to attend to Thomas.

"He got shot in the chest. The bullet is still inside!" Brenda panted.

"God damnit. Alright Brenda put pressure on the wound and the rest of you help reel him to my tent. Newt come on!" Newt snapped out of his trance and follow the massive clump of people.

 ----------

At the tent, Brenda's hands were filled with Thomas's blood.

"Jorge, Gally and Minho hold him down!!" Allie yelled sliding on her gloves and grabbing a clean pair of tongs. She inspected the wound, cleaned it with antiseptics and then attempted to get the bullet out using the tongs. Thomas screamed agonisingly as Allie reached into his chest and dug the bullet out.

"Ok I got the bullet out. I'm going to close up the wound now," Allie said retrieving some clean thread to stitch up the gaping hole in the boy's chest.

"It hurts!! Newt.." Thomas yelled. Newt rushed to his side immediately without hesitation.

"I'm here Tommy. You're gonna be just fine," Newt said gently caressing Thomas's forehead. A few minutes later the wound was all closed up and Allie stepped back removing her bloodied gloves.

"He's all patched up he'll be fine. Just let him rest for now. But someone better tell me what the hell happened out there," Allie scoffed. Gally, Brenda, Minho and Jorge all took a sigh. Brenda went to wash the maroon blood off her hands.

Gally sat down and began, "we found the girls, only one of them had turned into a crank and the other was immune. She said she couldn't leave her girlfriend behind and refused to come back with us no matter how hard we tried so we had to leave her. Then we broke into whatever was left of the hospital wing of the WICKED compound and gathered some left over medical supplies for you," he handed over a bag filled with bandages, anesthetics, and many other medication bottles and tools.

"Oh wow really appreciate this guys! Thank you," Allie said in complete shock and admiration.

"But then we got ambushed by some immune WICKED assholes and they took a good shot at Thomas so we ended our little crusade right there," Gally ended his story looking bummed out.

"Jesus christ guys," Newt muttered.

"Tell me about it. WICKED always manages to come back and bite our asses," Brenda snarled closing the tap.

"At least you're all back safe and Thomas will make a full recovery," Allie said. After some more bickering annoyed at WICKED and more worry for Thomas, everyone decided to leave and get washed up properly. Well all except Newt who sat right by an unconscious Thomas watchfully. Newt's eyelids slowly fell, drooping until they finally gave in closing. Newt's head swayed backwards into the chair as he dozed off.

\----------

Newt woke up the next day groggy and aching all over. He glanced over to Thomas quickly to realise he was beginning to stir. Minho and Allie walked in, Allie checking on Thomas only to give positive and encouraging results and minho slunk into his own chair.

"Slept well?" He asked Newt who murmured and stood up to stretch.

"Newt..." Thomas muttered, his hand reaching out to practically no one.

Newt inched forward, "I'm right here."  
The black haired and severely injured boy finally opened his eyes very slowly and looked up.

"Always getting into trouble huh ya ugly shank?" Minho joked. Thomas smiled and nodded in reply.

"Good to have you back Thomas," Newt smiled.

"Hey I'm back in one piece, exactly like I promised!" Thomas said chuckling.

"God you're a bloody pain," Newt rolled his eyes literally into the back of his head.

"Had a pleasant trip?" Allie mocked with a beaming smile on her face.

"Alright I get it, I screwed up. I'm sorry and thank you for patching me back up," Thomas said wholeheartedly. Allie nodded back. Newt left the tent to wash up and prepare for the day while Minho sighed.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"I feel terrible for leaving that girl there with those dumb cranks," Minho said.

"There was nothing we could have done to save her because she didn't want to be saved Minho. It's not any of our faults," Thomas replied sympathetically.

"Yeah then why do I feel like crap?"  
They both stared at the ground not knowing what else to say.

\----------

As the night drew in, everyone prepared to do their night duties which mostly just included Frypan cooking meals for everyone. Newt took a quick wash to cleanse away all the dirt from the day and changed into a new set of clothes.

"Hey Newt," a voice all too familiar called out. Newt turned around to see Thomas stumbling in his hand on his chest.

"Thomas you should still be in bed recovering," Newt said worried.

"Relax I'm fine... more or less," he smirked walking forward but then stopped and clutched his chest in pain.

"Thomas!" Newt scrambled towards his friend offering help. Newt's hand went to hold Thomas's chest next to his wound.

"I said I'm fine Newt," Thomas muttered with a weak smile. A lamp flickered as it began to run out of fuel, the light flashing on and off.

"That's the biggest lie you've ever told, you're never fine, you're always getting yourself into danger," Newt scolded him. 

Thomas sighed knowing how true that was, "I don't go looking for danger, danger just finds _me_! I promise I'll be more careful in the future so you won't have to worry your little head off." He ruffled Newt's hair with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Go to sleep mate," Newt said guiding Thomas to his hammock.

"Stay with me tonight?" Thomas pleaded, "I'm still recovering you know? I need another set of eyes to make sure I don't die." He grinned.

"Fine but I'm not sleeping next to you. The last time I did that, you nearly pushed me off!" Newt scrowled and set up a little bed on the floor next to Thomas. 

"Goodnight Newt, sleep well my love," Thomas laughed.

"Goodnight you asshat. Don't roll over and fall on me or else I'll have your head for breakfast," Newt muttered. He heard Thomas laugh which in turn made him smile softly to himself as he went into a very deep sleep.


	8. Lizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major spoilers for the fever code!!

_Should I tell her? Should I not? How will this change things? Will this change everything? Will she be mad? Oh no, what if she's mad..._ _What is she hates me?_

A sequence of questions flashed in Newt's brain as he paced back and forth near outside the tent twiddling his thumbs and biting his lips nervously. Gally walked up to him, "You're going to create a literal hole in the ground if you continue doing that." Newt scowled at him. Gally scowled back, slowly backing away realizing this was  _not_ the time for light banter.

Newt finally entered to see Thomas and Brenda caught up in some deep talk. When Newt walked in, Brenda turned her head towards Newt and sent a quick smile. Newt smiled back quickly catching Thomas's eye and continued walking up to Sonya. The blonde haired girl was trying to tie up some loose ends of the tent.

"You want some help?" Newt asked.

"God yes please," Sonya said. Newt worked fast, his fingers working their way around the strings elegantly. He finished and stared at Sonya in awe as she finished her end.

"Thanks Newt," Sonya said flashing a smile.

"No worries. Hey I was actually wondering if we could talk?" Newt asked fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Of course, let's sit down," they sat on the perfectly rectangular stones, "what's going on?" 

"So when I turned into a crank, most of my memories of my previous life, before WICKED, started to come back to me. It was like there was a wall holding all those memories back but when I got the virus, I guess you could say that wall broke down. I remember things like when Thomas first came to WICKED.. he really thought he could find a cure. I remember Thomas, Minho and I sneaking out of our rooms to meet up in the middle of the night," Sonya smiled as she listened, "and I remember my family. I had a sister. She and I, we were taken away from our parents by WICKED on a cold snowy night- the first night that snowed. My sister's name was Lizzy." Newt watched Sonya frown as though she was beginning to remember.

"WICKED changed some of our names you know. My sister wasn't Lizzy anymore. She was then called Sonya," Newt ended his eyes still on Sonya who slowly gasped in realization and stood up.

"That's not possible," she said.

"I know it sounds insane. And I don't expect you to remember. But Sonya you're my sister. I remember- I _know_ that much. I could feel something between us, I didn't know what it was but now it all makes sense," Newt said very slowly. Sonya's eyes began to tear up. Her wide eyes hammered into Newt's as she placed her hand on her gaping mouth. She shook her head violently.

"It can't be..." She sniffled. Newt didn't say anymore, he let the news settle down.

"Oh Newt," Sonya muttered wrapping her arms around her brother. Newt hugged back gently rubbing her back.

"I didn't think I had any family left," the girl cried, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I was right here Sonya, all this time," Newt smiled pulling back from the hug.

"Is it okay if the others know?" She asked shyly to which Newt nodded. Sonya hugged Newt again and asked him what else he remembered about their family. They sat back down and talked about a life they could barely even remember.

 

\------

 

Newt went to grab some lunch which was homemade pasta. Simple but simply delicious.

"You never let us down Fry," Newt said clapping his friend's back. Frypan beamed happily as he served his meal to the others.

Newt sat down on a camping chair stuffing his face with food when Thomas came over and sat beside him. 

"Heard that you and Sonya are siblings? What's this about?" Thomas asked taking large bites.

"It's rude to talk while you're chewing dumbass," Minho went past them carrying logs over to store for later use.

"Shut up you big baby!" Thomas fired back. Minho flipped him off with his middle finger, nearly dropping the chunks of wood as he continued walking away.

Newt laughed before his smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. He answered, "yeah when I was a crank, I got some of my memories back and I remember Sonya was my sister and we both got taken away by WICKED. They knew she was immune and I wasn't. I was their bloody lab rat."  
Thomas played around with his food while Newt did the complete opposite.

"Jesus Newt. So what else do you remember?" Thomas asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I remember WICKED didn't let you see us so you would sneak out of your room late at night to come see me and Minho. You took us to see Sonya one night as well. Us three, we always worked well together," Newt said looking at Thomas fondly.

"I guess even after our memories were whipped, we found our way back to each other," Thomas said thoughtfully. 

"You're so bloody cheesy Tommy," Newt scoffed getting up to clean his plate and to hide his now rosy cheeks. Thomas quickly finished his plate and followed his flustered friend.

"I really thought I was doing the right thing back then you know," Thomas said quietly.

"You still saved us Tommy. Don't be so hard on yourself," Newt grabbed a cup of water and chugged it down. He felt Thomas' gaze on him.

"What?" Newt asked.

"Nothing, it's just- you've always been one of my closest friends, even from the start. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," Thomas said. Newt felt the heat travelling to his cheeks again.

"Well sorry to break your bubble but you ain't getting rid of me that easily," Newt joked. Thomas laughed even though his eyes were filled with affection, "I know."


	9. Cat's out of the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long overdue chapter,, I snapped okay

Newt woke up to a calm and quiet swish of the waves crashing onto the beach. He got ready for the day and stepped out into the beach with his feet sinking softly into the sand. He closed his eyes tilting his head up and listened. Newt heard footsteps behind him, "Morning shank."

"Hey Minho," Newt replied without bothering to check who it was. He would recognise that voice  _anywhere._

"What's on your mind?" Minho asked. Newt opened his eyes and turned to see his black haired friend looking out at the ocean.

"Absolutely nothing," Newt replied blankly. 

"So, you told Thomas about how you feel?" Minho asked abruptly.

"Feel about what?" Newt fired back.

"How you feel about him," Minho sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Newt said in a sudden low monotonous voice.

"Anyone with a half decent brain can see you pining for that boy from a mile away," Minho smirked.

"Shut up Minho." Newt began to walk away but his friend just wasn't having it. Minho caught up and placed his hand firmly on Newt's shoulders turning him around.

"Newt for once will you listen to me? This has gone on for too long dude. Tell Thomas how you feel about him. If he feels the same way, great! And if he doesn't you guys can still remain friends," Minho said trying to reason with the unreasonable.  
Newt stared at his friend for a few seconds as though he was speaking a different language, "and why are YOU of all people, giving me love advice??" Minho cracked a mischievous smile.

"Just... just think about it okay? You need to move from this," Minho said quietly as he walked away from his stunned friend.

 

\-----

 

As the night drew in, fires were started, lamps lighted and Frypan was back at it again brewing another delicious meal with his friends who helped him in kitchen.  
Newt sat on one of the massive rocks on beach alone and deserted from everyone else, admiring the way the full moon lit up the entire ocean ahead of him.

"Mind if I join you?" Thomas asked.

"Don't you ever get sick of me Tommy?" Newt chuckled.

"Surprisingly no. But I'm already sick of Minho's ridiculous puns, Gally just being... Gally and I think Aris is drunk," Thomas sat next to Newt with his feet lounging over the rock the same way Newt's did.

"The hell did he get drunk on?" Newt asked curiously.

"Jorge found a bottle of whisky at the ship, probably wasn't the wisest idea to bring it out," Thomas laughed. They both sat in silence listening to the sound of the waves.

"You're quiet?" Thomas asked turning around to face his friend.

"Just thinking," Newt muttered.

"Well think out loud then. It's a little _too_ quiet," Thomas said.

"It's just crazy how far we've come. From sneaking out of our rooms to see each other, to me trying to kill you with a knife, to well.... this," Newt murmured.

"You mean us?" Thomas asked quietly, "Newt what's going on with you lately? You think I can't catch up on this?"

"Catch up on what?" Newt turned to see Thomas frowning at him.

"Like how you can never look at me directly in the eye, you try to avoid me whenever you can like I'm going to bite you??" Thomas asked sitting up now.

"It's nothing don't worry," Newt said quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly.

"Newt. You forget I know you. _What's going on?"_ His voice was stern and serious. Newt wished the moon would disappear so it would be completely dark and he wouldn't have to face Thomas. Or rather he would just disappear with it. Newt's heart started racing too quickly for him to even keep up with.

"You know I'm not good at talking about my feelings..." newt said hastily.

"Feelings for who?" Thomas asked.

"Feelings for you," Newt stuttered and immediately regretted his words. There was a crisp silence that neither of them knew how to break.

"Newt.."

"No I get it. You don't feel the same way, why should you? I'm just this scrawny kid who can't even face a wounded person without having a bloody panic attack. I mean you like Brenda anyway I get it. I'm sorry I ever-" Newt was cut off when Thomas took Newt's trembling hands in his.

"Will you shut up for once knucklehead. Don't ever put yourself down like that you hear me? You're the bravest person I know and that's the truth," Thomas said wrapping his long slim fingers and twisting it with Newt's.

"You've already told me that," Newt said still refusing to look at Thomas. His voice was quiet and shaky.

"And I'm going to keep telling you this until you believe it like I do. And how would you know how I feel? You never asked," Thomas said softly but the words cut like a blade,

"God Newt don't look so ashamed." Newt finally found the courage within himself to look up.

"I feel the same," Thomas said a smile playing on his lips.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Newt stammered.  
Thomas rolled his eyes for the second time today, "you never listen to me do you? I like you too you ugly shank. We can take it slow and keep it between us if you feel uncomfortable." The words floated in Newt's head as though it was a dream.

"What about Brenda?" Newt asked bewildered by Thomas's response.

"What _about_ her? She's my friend, nothing more," Thomas sighed. Newt remained quiet not knowing what to say anymore. Thomas didn't prod at him, he just squeezed Newt's hand and laid his head on Newt's shoulder.

"Wake me up if I fall asleep will you?" Thomas said.

"You're a heavy sleeper I could never," Newt replied almost a whisper. He heard Thomas's quiet chuckle and felt his body shake as he laughed. The moon finally faded into the night as the clouds engulfed and devoured it.


	10. All is well

"Isn't he adorable when he sleeps?" A voice called out.

Newt slowly opened his eyes to see the figurines of Minho and Thomas laughing.

"You bloody shanks," Newt snarled throwing his pillow at Minho. Minho dodged it by an inch and chuckled as the pillow landed on the dusty floor. 

"Hey you three! You're needed!" Aris yelled from across the tent.

"Oh what _now?"_ Minho murmured instantly killing the mood and stormed off. Newt and Thomas followed suit with Newt grumbling still annoyed from being woken up.

"We have a problem," Aris said sternly.

"What? Can't tie your shoelaces?" Minho smirked smugly.

"Minho shut _up_ ," Newt snapped.

"So this is very strange but while Harriet was out hunting, she found a young boy around our age just roaming around. He won't say anything and we don't know what to do. Also he's been infected so you know the drill- we need your blood Thomas," Aris said biting his lips nervously.

Minho and Thomas looked at each other, "what the hell," Thomas said immediately bursting into a sprint.

 

\--------

 

The boys arrived at the tent where all their medical supplies were kept, their own little hospital. Allie was running some blood tests while Brenda and Harriet were pacing the room nervously.

"Oh finally!" Brenda said when she saw the boys entering. Newt stopped in his tracks. The boy, probably a few years younger than them, had blue/purple infected veins popping out of his arms and neck.

Thomas grabbed Minho, "Minho keep Newt out of this and make sure he's okay."

Minho nodded silently muttering to himself, "of course I'm on babysitting duty." 

"Thomas," Newt called out but his voice quickly droned out.

"Hey bud, what's your name?" Thomas asked, now kneeling in front of the boy.

"Jacob." Everyone stared at him in silence. This was the first time the boy had said anything since they found him stumbling around lost in the woods.

"Newt we should probably stay outside," Minho said pushing Newt out while Thomas continued to talk to Jacob introducing himself to the little terrified boy.

"No Minho. Just _stop_. I'm fine," Newt fired back refusing to move.

"My family and I were living in the forests trying to put as much distance between us and the city, but my parents got infected and well… and then I was alone… and now I'm going to end up like them," Jacob sighed staring at his veins. Brenda diverted her attention from Jacob to Minho and Newt.

"No Jacob, we can help you. You're going to be just fine, alright?" Thomas said gently.

He got up and went to Allie, "you know what to do." She nodded and prepping syringes and alcoholic pads to take Thomas's blood. Newt shrugged off the grip that Minho had on his arm and walked towards he lost boy that looked somewhat like Newt himself.

"Hey Jacob I'm Newt," Newt said slowly and cautiously approaching the boy. Jacob had dirty blond hair and a slim figure. Thomas's panicked eyes met with Minho's who sighed in return. Brenda and Harriet watched in amazement.

"I know you're scared and that's okay. I was in your position once but my friends here saved me. We can save you too," Newt said softly.

Jacob nodded silently, "Thank you." Both Brenda and Minho simultaneously sighed in relief.

 

After Allie had extracted Thomas's blood, Thomas signaled to Newt, "Newt can we talk outside while Allie prepares the serum?" Newt followed Thomas outside his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"I know you didn't-" Newt began but he was cut off when Thomas wrapped his massive arms around Newt and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"What you did in there was incredibly brave and amazing Newt," Thomas said pulling back. Newt's eyes lit up content.

"I wasn't going to get anywhere if I didn't face my fears," Newt said matter-of-factly.

"You're not wrong," Thomas laughed, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Tommy," Newt smiled widely.

"Boys!" Brenda called from inside and the two boys rushed in. Allie inserted the serum mixed with Thomas's blood carefully into one of Jacob's bulging blue veins. They all stayed silent watching as nothing took place at first. But then very slowly the veins in his arm began to clear out one after the other. It was miraculous. 

"Holy hell," Newt whispered under his breath, eyes glued to the boy. 

"How do you feel Jacob?" Harriet asked.

"Much better, thank you. So you guys actually found a cure?" Jacob asked looking up at the gang.

"We sure did," Newt said beaming brightly for the first time that day. And with that they knew that everything would turn out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last short scene thing I'm writing bc I'm heading off to uni and won't have as much time on my hands as before. But I hope you enjoyed this series thing idk what this even was lmao. TMR will always have a special place in my heart. Thank you for reading!!! :) xx  
> -Nethmi, ourvelvetscars


End file.
